xenopackfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Each mod in XenoPack has a vast number of possibilities, and with around 40 mods, it can be difficult to keep track of how to get started. Most mods have their own in-game help in the form of a book or achievement sequence, so this page aims to help you craft that first item you need to recieve instructions from the mod. If you need more in depth help at a later time, check the mod's page on this wiki, or the mod author's website. This page will not give you information about smaller mods, only the large ones which require some progression. Craft Guide Craft Guide can help you when you forget a recipe, or are trying to identify an item. If you come across a modded substance and what to see what it is useful for, hover over it with the mouse and type 'G' (default key). This does not work with all modded items, but it can in some cases be more informative than this page. Tinkers' Construct You will begin each game with a book in your inventory from Tinkers' Construct. Read through it, taking note of the recipes to craft other books of help, or the first, if you lose your original. You can always use craftguide to find the recipe of the first help book if you totally forget. Don't feel obligated to use custom tools right away! This would be difficult, if not impossible. The vanilla crafting recipes for all the ores are still there, use them if you are short on materials. Backpacks Searching "backpack" in Craft Guide will give you the recipes for all the items in this mod, backpacks do exactly what they sound like they do. Hardcore Ender Expansion DO NOT go to The End with the same materials you would in vanilla. You would die instantly. All the content of this mod is in The End, so don't worry too much about it until you have mastered every other mod, you'll need your maximum firepower to beat the revamped Ender Dragon. Iron Chests Typing "chest" into Craft Guide will bring up more results than you would expect. Metallurgy You may notice there are dozens of new ores lying about. These can clutter your inventory, so grab yourself a Backpack. With ExtraTic, you should not only be able to craft these new ores into armor, but you may even melt them down for tool customization with Tinkers' Construct. This increases the number of permutations to an irrelevantly large number. Mystcraft Mystcraft will take awhile to set up. Grab some glass, wood, paper, leather, and ink sacs, then head over to the main Mystcraft page for more instructions for your first inter-dimensional jump. If, by some impossibility, you come across a Descriptive Book before knowing what it does, do NOT activate it until you do, and are adequately prepared. Otherwise, you may be stuck in another dimension permanently. Utility Mobs This mod comes with six books that will give you all the information you need. To craft them simply put a book in a crafting table with one of these six ingredients (I recommend making all six books): Pumpkin, Dispenser, Ender Pearl, Skeleton Skull, Rotten Flesh, or Bone. You'll notice that many of the recipes from this mod require a skull (including the book). Remember you can make a Cleaver from Tinkers' Construct to acquire heads. Thaumcraft 4 To begin the research tree of Thaumcraft, you must first make the Thaumonomicon. Remember that the Thaumonomicon has tabs, and read everything. Use the Thaumometer to right click on everything you see, to gain Aspects, needed for research (bedrock gives you a nice amount). If you find yourself running out of aspects make sure to check the Thaumcraft 4 page. If you spawn near a biome named Tainted Land, easily noticable by its purple tint and growing infectious goop, you're going to want to either create a new world, or run very, very far away. This biome is uncontrollable during early game, and will eat every block of your house, and will spawn evil monsters and generate lag. While annoying at this time, later in your Thaumcraft progression you will develop the tools to deal with it.